


Baby, it's cold outside

by phoenixrebirth88



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: Because there aren't enough Duo fics out there. I got my inspiration from a Glee song and now it's stuck in my head XD
Relationships: Duoxreader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Because there aren't enough Duo fics out there. I got my inspiration from a Glee song and now it's stuck in my head XD

“I really can’t stay,” you whispered. 

“But, Baby, it’s cold outside,” Duo whispered right back, that devious smile still lifting his lips upwards.

“I’ve got to go away,” you told him, but it was clear that you were trying to convince yourself rather than him.

“Baby,” Duo called out again, leaning slightly closer. You shivered, feeling his hand wrap around your waist and his lips trail down your cheek. “It’s cold outside.”

“This evening has been …,” you trailed off as Duo’s lips lingered against your cheek. 

“I’ve been hoping that you’d drop in,” Duo whispered as he wrapped his second arm around your waist, holding you in place.

“… So very nice,” you finished absentmindedly as Duo kissed you for real. You sighed and wrapped your hands around his neck.

“You’re hands are like ice,” Duo muttered. 

You smiled impishly, knowing why they were that cold. You’d braced the winter cold for a few stolen minutes with your lover and Duo was well aware of that fact, too.

“My mother will start to worry,” you tried again to convince yourself to let go of Duo and go home. 

“Beautiful, what’s your hurry?” Duo questioned teasingly. 

“My father will be pacing the floor,” you tried to warn Duo. 

“Listen to the fireplace roar,” Duo whispered in your ear, knowing your infatuation with his fireplace. You shivered when his hands trailed up and down your back as he pulled you impossibly closer. 

“So really … I’d better scurry,” you muttered even though you were the one leaning in for another kiss. 

“Beautiful, please don’t hurry,” Duo muttered back as he replied with an even more heated kiss. You shivered when his teeth snagged on your bottom lip. 

“Hmmm … Well, maybe just a half a drink more,” you finally relented. 

Duo smirked as he leaned back and turned to do just that. 

“Put some records on while I pour,” he told you as he pointed towards his sound installation. The damn guy had everything. You automatically chose a nice, romantic Christmas song. It made you want to linger even longer. 

Duo wrapped his arms around you from behind as he offered you your drink. You sipped it gently as you leaned back and enjoyed the warmth that soaked into you. Duo kissed your shoulder, neck, jaw, …

“The neighbors might think …,” you trailed off as you couldn’t contain your moan. 

You knew Duo’s thoughts about that. Let the neighbors think whatever they wanted. He enjoyed the time he spend with you and nothing or no one could make him reconsider. 

“Baby, it’s bad out there,” Duo muttered as he caught your wistful look outside. 

“Say, what’s in this drink?” you questioned, feeling yourself growing more inclined to staying the night.

“No cabs to be had out there,” the guy continued and you couldn’t help but hum in agreement. 

It had been hell trying to find one that would take you here. The chance of finding one that would take you back to your family’s Christmas celebration would be nearly impossible. You might have to walk three blocks before you found one.

“I wish I knew how …,”

“Your eyes are like starlight now,” Duo muttered when you turned your head sideways and glanced at him, the light of the fireplace reflecting in your gaze.

“ … to break this spell,” you finished absentmindedly. 

“Your hair looks amazing,” Duo continued to compliment you. He had a hair fetish. Then again, so did you.

“I ought to say no,” you chided softly. 

“Mind if I move a little closer?”

How much closer could he get?!

“At least I’m gonna say that I tried,” you whispered as you thought back to your family who were most likely awaiting your arrival at their Christmas party. 

“What’s the sense in hurting my pride,” Duo grumbled, but you heard the light tilt to his voice. He was hardly offended that you were trying to think of excuses to leave. You both knew how hard it was for you to actually leave once he had you in his arms.

“Duo, I really can’t stay,” you tried again when his hands tipped dangerously low. 

“Baby, don’t hold out,” he whispered with an affectionate kiss. 

“Aah, but it’s cold outside,” you stated, convincing yourself not to go after all. 

“That it is.”

“This welcome has been so nice and warm,” you moaned appreciatively. 

“I’m so lucky that you dropped in,” Duo agreed when you turned in his arms and kissed him. “Look out the window at that storm,” the guy continued as if you needed much more convincing to stay.

“My sisters will be suspicious,” you muttered as you thought back to your too curious sisters. 

“Gosh, your lips look delicious,” Duo sighed as he kissed you again. 

“My brother will be there at the door,” you remembered. He’d been doing that for the last three years already, awaiting your arrival so he could bestow the family greetings and interrogate you about any potential lovers in your life. 

“Waves upon a tropical shore,” Duo poetically told you as he glided his hand through your locks. You giggled, then sighed when he kissed you again and again. 

“Duo, I’ve got to go home,” you told him after another fifteen minutes went by. The pout Duo shot you as you pulled away from him was comical.

“Oh, baby, you’ll freeze out there.”

“Say, lend me your comb,” you muttered as you went towards his bedroom, knowing you’d find one there. Duo’s hands had done a number on your hair. If you didn’t straighten it out, your entire family would know where you’d been and what you’d been doing.

“It’s up to your knees out there,” Duo tried to convince you not to go.

A quick look out the window told you that he wasn’t far of the mark.

“You’ve really been grand,” you thanked him as you reached out to him.

“I trill when you touch me like that,” Duo whispered as he reached out and once more wrapped you up in his arms.

“But don’t you see?” you questioned Duo, stopping him from kissing you again.

“How can you do this thing to me?” Duo questioned petulantly. 

“There’s bound to be talk tomorrow,” you warned him. Your family would know. They wouldn’t stop harassing Duo if they knew. 

“You’ll catch a cold,” he warned with another worried glance at the window.

“I really can’t stay,” you regretfully told him.

Duo kissed you one last time and you caved. 

“Ah but it’s cold outside,” you agreed and finally gave up protesting. 

Let your family talk. You were in love and it was Christmas. You wanted to be with your lover and that was all that mattered to you right now. You’d apologize to your family tomorrow.


End file.
